


The Accident of Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Agent!Aaron, All Rape is Off Screen, Case Fic, Cock Cage, Drugged Rape, Established Relationship, Former Team Member Death, Gang Rape, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Lecturer!Spencer, Long Distance Pining, M/M, Murder, Writer!Spencer, canon character death, canon level violence, child rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case brings the team to town to look into case of three accidental deaths and two suicides on the same day, they uncover something even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : This story is a bit of a diversion from my normal and so please be careful if any of the tags or warnings could be triggers for you. 
> 
> **Beta** : [Rivermoon1970](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970)

Aaron unlocked the loft's door and he opened it. Trying to stay as silent as he could. It was later than he had wanted to get home. There was a soft glow of light from the bed area and when Aaron shut the door all thoughts of eating and a shower fled his mind. Spencer was asleep on the bed in the same position that he always slept in when he was alone in bed. On his belly with one leg kind of crooked up. It put his ass on display and that's when Aaron saw that the light that was on was shining right on his lover. As he dropped his briefcase on the table just inside the door, beside Spencer's messenger bag, he noticed the folded up piece of paper. He grabbed it and as his eyes read over the words, his blood rushed to fill his cock. 

_Wake me up by sliding your hard cock inside of me._

Clothes fell aside as Aaron moved from the door to the bed. He didn't give a care about wrinkles. Just as he was about to knee up onto the bed, Spencer shifted and Aaron stilled. If it wasn't for the way that his hand clenched and relaxed, Aaron would swear that Spencer was faking it but he always did that while sleeping. The younger man didn't even know he did it. Aaron trailed his gaze down Spencer's body to finally look at his ass, which he could tell by the way he was spread he was already stretched and lubed. Aaron had never been turned on by his lover as much as he was right now. And they had been fucking for over seven years. 

Aaron gently kneed onto the bed and softly shifted Spencer to where he could enter him as requested. The lube was on the bed at his hip so he picked it up and coated his hard cock. Just to be safe, he dribbled a little on Spencer's hole. The younger man shifted and moaned. Aaron had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming then and there. 

Spreading Spencer's ass cheeks, Aaron lined up his cock and pushed. When he was halfway inside, he let go of the other man's cheeks and dropped to hover over him. He pushed the rest of the way in, watching Spencer's face. He was only halfway awake. Aaron wondered just what he'd been dreaming of as Aaron started to fuck him. What he was dreaming about that caused him to not realize that he was being fucked. 

A shift in his position and Aaron thrust back in, hard. Spencer's eyes flew open and he let out a filthy moan. "Aaron."

"Spencer," Aaron said as he pulled out nearly all the way and shoved back in as hard as he could. 

"Fuck. You feel so good inside of me." Spencer pulled the pillow out from under his hips and Aaron pulled out of him long enough for him to flip onto his back. Grabbing his lover's thighs, Aaron pushed his knees to his neck, holding him open. Spencer grabbed his knees so that Aaron could hold himself steady as he pushed back inside. As soon as he was all the way in, Aaron draped his legs over shoulders. Spencer grabbed his face and pulled him in. Between pilates and yoga, Spencer was the most flexible person that Aaron had ever met and he adored it when it came to sex. He set up a fast, hard rhythm that had him brushed Spencer's prostate on near every single thrust while their tongues fought for dominance. 

Aaron was braced above Spencer on one elbow. Spencer's cock was trapped between their bodies. Neither of them were going to last long and Aaron knew it. He wrapped his free arm under Spencer's shoulders and used it to hold the man still while he fucked into him. 

It was only a few more thrusts and Spencer was screaming his completion as Aaron fucked him. Aaron held on long enough to continue to fuck him after his orgasm. Spencer's favorite thing was being fucked while he came so as soon as Spencer was nearing too sensitive with his cock being pressed between then, Aaron allowed himself to finally come. 

When Aaron could move again, he found that Spencer had wrapped one of his legs around Aaron's own and had tipped them onto their sides. He wanted to get up and clean up as the release coating them was going to be a bitch to clean up but waking a Spencer who was already back asleep was not something he wanted to do. So, Aaron reached around the side of the bed for the blankets that had been pushed there by Spencer presumably while he'd been setting the stage for their sex. He drew them up over the both of them. The alarm on the bedside was set for his wake up time as Spencer always got up with him, so he didn't have to worry about that. Instead he let himself drift off to sleep, the smell of them both wrapped around him and told him he was safe. 

XxXxXxX

"Spencer?" Aaron called out across the loft. He looked for his lover and it wasn't until he stepped around the half wall that blocked the bed off from the rest of the room that he saw him. He was dressed and ready to leave in his coat and scarf but he was staring out the windows. Aaron smiled and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. His lover relaxed back into him, sighing. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Nothing. Just don't want to leave." Spencer sounded maudlin. It was rare for him to ever sound like that so Aaron knew that something was bothering him. But he didn't ask. If Spencer wanted to talk about it, he would. Aaron would give him until he got home from the case to act better before he forced the issue. 

"You have to. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Or on a case."

"Then I expect that you'll be very happy to see me. Just like you were happy to see me last night." Aaron pulled the lithe body back into him as he remembered their sex from the night before. He thought about how sometimes Spencer was the only thing that kept him going. The only thing that made this life worth living besides finding all the serial killers that he did. "You are going to New York right?"

"I am. A two day lecture at NYU and then I'll be home. What about you?"

"We are doing an Equivocal Death Investigation into several deaths in Firebaugh, California."

"That's a small community. How many deaths have they had?" 

Aaron wasn't shocked that Spencer knew the size of the city. Him not knowing would have shocked him more. Spencer's head was full of facts. 

"Five. We've not been invited in as of last night but Garcia figured that she'd get the invite this morning."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" 

"At least four days but I don't know. Depends on what we find. I'll keep you updated. Have you added anything over the past few weeks that you haven't told me about?" Spencer's schedule was synced to Aaron's phone but he hadn't paid too much attention to it for the upcoming weeks. 

"No. New York and then writing for the next few months. I have no lectures so I'll be here." Spencer turned in his arms and pulled Aaron close. Aaron let himself get lost in his mouth, keeping the kiss fun but not arousing. Neither of them had the time for anything more than kisses but Aaron was going to miss him. 

"Good. Depending on how long the case takes, I'll either take a Friday or a Monday off for a long weekend. How does that sound?" Aaron found that he wanted long weekends more and more. That the prospect of a desk job in his future wasn't horrible with Spencer in it. 

"Sounds perfect. I'll make sure to be ahead of where I need to be when you get back from the case."

"Enjoy New York."

"You know I dislike New York," Spencer said with a small glare at him. Aaron laughed. Spencer kissed the side of his face and then pulled all the way away. Aaron missed him already but he finished getting ready. Spencer was gone with one last kiss. 

XxXxXxX

Firebaugh, California was nothing like what Aaron thought it was going to be. The team had never been called to the area before. The case was all over the place and Aaron just stared at the board and tried to find a clue as to how these men were connected. The two suicides were iffy but there was no way to prove that they weren't and there wasn't a way to prove they were. There was no one in their life that gave any indication that they were suicidal. 

There was only a connection between one of the men dead from an accident and one of the suicides. The man who died of an accident always took walks at night in the woods behind his property. His neighbors attested to it because he set off their dogs when he came back. It was when the dogs didn't bark at him coming home that the neighbors worried but they waited until the next morning to call the cops. He wasn't home and hadn't been. Hadn't called off work. Sal Devons was found dead of inhalation of the pollen from a Star Lily plant. The only flower that he was deathly allergic to. It was found planted along the path. It had bloomed that day and by night the area had been saturated. A local said that it looked like it had been tossed out and had taken root but who would have tossed a plant like that? It was too coincidental thrown in with Alexander Meeks accident with his computer in his car failing and causing an overheat that burned through his breakline. Then in the afternoon Dale Higgs was found when he didn't check in after a job. He worked for the telephone company and had fallen from a pole where he'd been working. His safety harness had been worn out and failed. Thomas Bevins was found in his home by his seven year old son who had been dropped off by his mother for his weekend with his father. His note said that he couldn't take it anymore. Robert Betz was found by his maid when she came to clean. One of the richest men in the area, he was the biggest shock as he was three weeks away from being married. 

Add all of that up and it was a case that screamed just a little too coincidental. Garcia had been brought with them as there was five computers to go through and it would be quicker with her on site. 

"So where are we?" Aaron looked at the team minus Morgan who was at the MEs. 

"I don't know," Dave said. Morgan entered the conference room and looked at the LEOs outside before he shut the door, pulling the blinds as he did. 

"Morgan?"

"ME states that the level of Star Lily pollen in his nose and throat was more than what he would have inhaled just breathing in that area. Now just breathing there would have killed him but someone blew the pollen into his face. There was no saliva. Nothing. Which means we have a killer. So if someone was after one of the three who had accidents, why not just fake one death with an accident? Why muddy the waters?"

"Unless all three are the targets. The only link we have is between Betz and Devons but Betz has cursory links with almost everyone in town as someone lives by or is related to someone who worked for Betz. So what links all five?" Lewis asked. 

"Nothing," Garcia said from her corner. She'd been working for two days to link them. There wasn't a single thing that linked them more than cursory. She looked devastated. "If I can't find it, then it doesn't exist."

Aaron watched as Morgan moved over to her and started to rub her back. They all knew the cases were linked but there was no way to prove it yet. Morgan pulled Garcia up to move her to where the rest of the team was sitting but as soon as they were both to their feet, a noise started on Garcia's computer. It was talking. Several voices talking and then the sound of a kid talking. Before anyone could react, they heard the kid scream. Morgan didn't allow Garcia to look at the screen but he looked and the look on his face told Aaron exactly what that was. Garcia moved away when Morgan pushed her. He sat down and muted the computer but continued to watch. Aaron moved towards him. On the screen was all five of the men who were dead and Betz was raping a boy who looked to be around seven. 

"What is this?"

"I don't know. I wasn't accessing anything." Garcia looked sick. Morgan clicked around and there was a link embedded on her background. Aaron waved her back over and Morgan let her sit down. She looked at the link and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Sir, that's...darknet territory. Do you want me to click it?"

"Make sure that this computer can't access the FBI's and..." Aaron trailed off as something started to be typed under the link. 

_I've already been inside the FBI, Agent Hotchner. Analyst Garcia can clink the link. All it's going to take her to is the location of the dark net dump of Betz and his rapist friends cache of child and teen torture/rape porn._

Aaron looked at Garcia but she shook her head no. He looked at her laptop camera and found that it was indeed off. Or at least looked off. 

_That stare is sexy even over a computer. I'm not sure which I like better it or your ass, Agent Hotchner._

If his ass could be seen then that meant it was a computer. Aaron looked and saw that the webcam on Betz laptop open on the main table, was on. It clicked off as soon as Aaron looked at it.

_You won't find me but have fun trying._

The text disappeared from the screen and all that was left was the link. Garcia clicked it when Aaron nodded and what they found was the mother lode of everything they needed. 

Morgan and Dave spent two days cataloguing it all. Victims from ages seven to thirteen were all listed and all the videos of the acts done to them copied to the FBI system. There was no link to the person at the other end of the line. The person who had given Garcia the link and presumably the person who had killed all five of the men. 

Garcia spent those two days accessing every single bit of video footage in the town. There was nothing. No one that followed the victims. No one new in town on any camera that couldn't be traced elsewhere. No one that they could link to this and Garcia was trying to backtrace whoever the hacker was, but she was finding nothing. There was no way to trace the person even through her own system. Aaron had ended up sending the team to the hotel to relax because they were chasing their own tails and needed to relax. 

Two weeks now, they'd been in Firebaugh and they were no closer than they had been when they entered the town. 

The chirp of his cell phone had him sighing. He ignored it and rolled over. The hotel pillow was covered not with the pillowcase it came with but with a pillow case from their own bed. Spencer's smell was all over it. He always swapped out Spencer's case before going on cases now. After the case with Mr. Scratch, it became a coping mechanism. He didn't always need it. But he did on longer cases. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and pulled it into his arms and buried his face in it. Spencer's smell was all around him now. This case was a mess. He wanted to pack it in. Take the team home, they were no closer a week and a half after figuring out the connection than they were before. The victims were still being found and interviewed. Part of the police force had been fired. 

One of the teenage girl victims had come in with an STD. She claimed that she had to have been raped but had no memory of it. The detectives had dismissed it out of hand because her mother was a less than savory woman. They filed the report as buyer's remorse and the girl didn't want to be seen as a slut. Aaron, having read the report, had nearly ripped the whole department a new one for it. Only his professionalism stopped him. But that couldn't be said for the police chief. He was six months on the job and was cleaning house, using the case as a reason to. 

Phone chirping again and still Aaron didn't move. He just laid there. It chirped again. He reached over to silence it. Calls from the team would still come through. He stopped though when he caught a glimpse of a new message coming through. Spencer. He unlocked the phone and opened the messages. The first were just his name over and over. The last was one that if he didn't respond, his lover was going to call Garcia and have her send the whole team into his room. It was two a.m. at home, it wasn't off for him to be awake, given that he had no lectures and whatnot. His sleep schedule was always a little off when he was home alone for long periods. He got out of the habit of going to bed with Aaron and waking up with him. 

_**I'm here.** _

_Good. I knew you weren't asleep. How are you doing?_

_**This case is more a mental struggle than a physical one. We are dealing with fallout on levels that we've never had before.** _

_Are the locals upset about something?_

_**Not at us. We are staying to help with the fallout but it's not our fallout.** _

_That's good._

_**I miss you.** _

_I miss you as well. Home is so empty without you here. I've got my next book finished as well as started the next one._

_**How is the chemistry paper coming?**_ Aaron remembered that it was due soon. He didn't remember the exact date. Spencer always had a long list of deadlines he had to meet with all the aspects of all the various jobs that he did, from the lectures, to the fiction books, to the science papers that he did, as well as a few psychology books he wrote. 

_Done and submitted._

Aaron frowned as he thought about how far along he was on the paper when he'd left. There was no way that Spencer had all of that done with the lectures in New York without suffering from insomnia again.

_**Have you tried the meds?**_

_I did and I wasn't able to write a thing on anything the next day. I can last until you get home._

_**Spencer?** _

_The smell of you is gone from the bed, I had to change the sheets as someone didn't force us up to clean up after sex. You have that pillow case and the one here is all normal smelling._

It wasn't hard for Aaron to see Spencer's face. The pout that would be on his lips. He was probably in his reading chair in the far corner of the loft. Tucked into it like a moody teenager. 

_**Go to bed.** _

_Can't sleep._

_**Who said you were going to be sleeping?**_ Sexting wasn't a normal bit of their repertoire but it came out on occasion when one of them needed it. Their first time with it had been an accident. Aaron had a few ideas on how to get Spencer to sleep. 

_Aaron?_

_**I bought you something a few days before I left and I was going to wait but I think that you need it more now. Open up the third drawer down on the nightstand.** _

The response came two minutes later, longer than it would have taken except he knew the surprise that his lover was bound to be feeling at seeing the cock cage nestled in the drawer with the dildos that he used on the younger man. They each had their favorite toys to be used on them or to use on each other. All of the toys used on Spencer were in Aaron's drawers while all of the toys used on Aaron were in Spencer's. _Getting hard to use this isn't going to be a problem._

_**Good. Put it on.**_ Aaron was so mentally exhausted that he wasn't sure that he was going to do more than get hard. Getting off might just be beyond his reach. Still he pushed his sleep pants down his legs. He was tempted to video call his lover but he didn't want anyone on the team to hear them and Spencer was bound to get loud. Spencer probably had his phone turned to where it was turning speech to text by that point and also so that it spoke his texts outloud. Aaron's phone could do that as well. Aaron had been on Spencer's phone plan for years. His lover made sure that when they upgraded that his new phone would always work with anything that Garcia would need as well as the level of encryption that work calls needed. Aaron liked the feel of typing out his words as well as reading Spencer's on the screen. 

_**How does it feel? When I get back, you are getting cuffed to the bed and I'm going to fuck you until you beg. Your cock trapped and unable to come and you'll be at my mercy.** _

_Aaron._

_**Get the red dildo.**_ Aaron rarely used it on him without fucking him first but the push out of his mind would help Spencer go to sleep. The red dildo was the biggest they owned and it had started out as a joke but after Aaron had actually fucked Spencer with it once, he'd added to their play when he knew that Spencer didn't have to do anything the next day. Especially if he was off work as well because the way that Spencer moved after having it inside of him. Watching his face as he would sit down and feel the soreness and how he'd get just hard enough to see it before it would fade. 

_**Work yourself open. I want you to feel every single wide inch as it slides inside of you.** _

Spencer never worked himself open as much as Aaron did but he knew what he could take. Aaron was just more careful with him. He loved Spencer and never wanted to hurt him, especially with sex. Even before they'd admitted their feelings for each other, before they'd fucked regularly, Aaron never wanted to hurt him. 

Aaron had been on a college campus giving a recruitment lecture when he'd run into Spencer. It was just after Gideon had left and Aaron was still adjusting and he hadn't been able to say no when the younger man had invited him out for drinks. He'd ended up getting a blow job from him in the parking lot inside the SUV before he'd used his hand to get him off. He hadn't even thought too much about the man other than using him as jerking off material near every night when he'd been shocked to find him at the FBI academy. 

For a few terror filled seconds, Aaron had thought that the man had followed him back to DC, that he had a stalker when he'd realized that the AD was giving the man a tour. The AD had looked so happy to find Aaron there and had brought Spencer over and it was then that he realized the man who had blown him in a bar parking lot was a man that he knew of. Doctor Spencer Reid's papers on disturbed minds had been used by the BAU since they had started to come out when he was a teenager. Spencer had moved to the area to pursue some research. 

It hadn't taken long for them to fall back into bed, this time without drinks. Anytime that Aaron and Spencer were both in town, they were fucking. For near two years it went on that way. Aaron knew that he had been falling in love with the younger man but he'd live with what he could have from him. Then he'd woke up in the hospital after Foyet's attack on him with Spencer's head on the bed, their hands clasped tight. Aaron had blurted out his love and he'd seen the fear in his lover's eyes but he hadn't run. He'd cared for Aaron through his healing, canceling all of his lectures when he couldn't push them back. Changing the deadline for the fiction book he had that was due. Aaron had tried to push him away, afraid that Foyet would go after him but Spencer was too arrogant to be pushed away. 

Then two days before he was due back at work, Aaron got a call that Foyet had been found dead from an apparent mugging on the streets of DC. There had been no witnesses but the scene read that someone had jumped Foyet, trying to take his wallet but Foyet had drawn his knife. The mugger got it from him and stabbed him nine times in the gut before leaving him to die. The knife was found wiped clean and there was no trace evidence of the mugger anywhere.

It took two more years before Spencer admitted his love back and within the year, Aaron had moved into the loft with Spencer. They'd been living together since then and happy for all three of those years. 

_Fuck, Aaron. So full._

_**Good. Fuck yourself with the big cock. Imagine that I am there beside you. Holding you open so I can see that big red cock slide in and out of your hole. Seeing it stretch with the first breech. Hearing you beg to take it out because it's too big but both of us knowing that I won't do it.** _

_**Move to the living room.**_ Aaron knew that Spencer would know even without him saying where to go. The arm chair that was to the side of the TV. The last time he'd fucked him with any dildo it had been there. Spencer with his legs draped on either side of the arms, facing the back of the chair, ass on display with spread legs. He knew that if Spencer set himself just right, he could grip the back of the chair for leverage and still fuck himself with the cock.

_I'm not going to be able to sit and work in that chair ever again without getting hard._

_**Good. Have you got it worked inside of yourself again?** _

_Yes._

_**Move as close to the back of the chair as you can. Spread those legs as much as possible. Tell me how it feels.** _

_Full. I feel like I can feel it in my throat. I can feel myself clench as I pulled it almost out. My ass can't decide if it wants it in or out._

_**Always inside. You were made to take cock.**_ Aaron had never thought that he'd learn to talk dirty but with Spencer it was almost natural. Seeing his reactions to what Aaron said to him. Listening to him pant as he was called a slut for Aaron's cock. One of the first times he'd called him that Spencer had come while fucking himself on Aaron's cock. 

_Only yours. No one else's._

_**Close?** _

_Yes._

_**Good. Keep fucking yourself but don't touch your cage.**_ Aaron took himself in his right hand. It felt weird to be jerking off. It had been so long since he'd done it. His sex life with Spencer was full and a case hadn't lasted this long in so long. His left hand would be better but he texted better with his left, he could live with jerking himself off with his right. 

Aaron fumbled at the phone and dialed Spencer. It took three rings for it to be picked up. Spencer said nothing, just panted into the phone. Aaron tucked his phone between his ear and shoulder and quickly licked his left hand, switching hands on his cock. 

"Beg," was the only thing that Aaron said. 

"Aaron. Please." A loud moan translated down the phone and for a minute Aaron was worried that Dave would hear it in the room next door. He took his phone in his right hand, keeping it pressed to his ear as he moved to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the sink. and shut the door. "I'm going to feel this for days. Every time I sit, bend. The only thing that would be better would be if you were here to fuck me after. Fuck me with the cock until I can't take it anymore, pull it from me and shove yourself in. Until I'm a sobbing mess. Begging to come but you don't let me. You fuck me until you come inside my ass. Shove in the dildo again at the same time you rip off the cage. Finally, allowing me to come."

Aaron came with a growl all over the sink in front of him. He knew that Spencer knew that he came. Still he could hear his partner's moans and gasps over the phone, knowing he was not going to take off the cage until Aaron tells him. He could hear the subtle sounds of the creaks of the chair as Spencer fucks himself with the dildo. 

"Set the phone so you can hear me but let go of the chair." There was the sound of shuffling and then a gasp. It had to have changed the angle of the thrust of the dildo. "Unsnap the first." Aaron heard it over the phone. He must have set the phone on his thigh. "Second." A whimper came with that snap. "Third." There was only one more and then the actual cock ring. "Slowly the rest of it." The fourth snap was loud over the phone followed by the last one. "Come."

Spencer moaned loud as he came. Aaron could just see the look on his face, how his cock would jerk as he came. The chair was leather so it would be easy to clean. He listened as Spencer's breathing slowly settled down, the groan as he pulled the dildo from his ass. He was sure that it was dropped into the chair and would be there until morning. 

"Sleepy." Spencer sounded dead tired as he spoke. His lover lifted himself from the chair, groaning as he did. He heard the thump and figured it was the cock cage falling. The padding of feet carried over the phone. He figured that Spencer was walking towards the bed with the phone in his hand, hanging loose at his side. The telltale thump and sound of the bed frame hitting the wall told him that Spencer had just fallen into bed. Then the sound of barely there breathing was coming over the phone. Spencer had it up to his ear. "So sleepy."

"Good. Go to sleep. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Love you."

"I love you, too." Aaron waited until the sound of breathing was gone before he ended the call on his end. 

The bathroom clean again and Aaron slipped back into bed. He wanted to be home but he needed to give families closure. He had to do his job.

XxXxXxX

After three weeks gone, Aaron and the team slipped into the bullpen. Their early morning flight was weighing heavy on all of them. Then almost six hours on a jet had worn them out even more. Even with the pollan on the face and the ME sure that he didn't get that much on his face by himself, there was no way to classify the deaths as anything but suicides and accidents. The whole team was feeling down. 

And the hacker on the other end of the computer was vexing Garcia the worst. There had been no whispers of the person, either on the computer or in Firebaugh. Garcia needed the hacking power of her base computer to start a real search for whoever it was so Aaron wasn't shocked when she turned towards her office as soon as she cleared the glass doors. The clearing of a throat stopped her as Anderson moved to block her passage.

"Anderson, get out of my way. I have work to do!" Garcia tried to move around him but he just smiled and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around.

"First, I've been told to make sure that you guys eat. Lunch is in the roundtable room. You've been on the jet for six hours." Anderson let go of her and pointed. There was nothing to see in the room but the team headed up that way anyway. Aaron expected to see takeaway containers but instead there were plates with silver coverings with their initials on cards in front. The drinks sitting down beside each setting would have also told them who each plate was for. Aaron sat down in front of the bottled water and the rest of the team moved as well. They were all wary but as soon as Aaron lifted the cover, he smiled. 

"Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"It's from Spencer." 

The rest of the team lifted their covers. JJ and Morgan had the same as him, beef stew but Morgan had rolls where Aaron had biscuits. JJ had what looked liked some kind of fruit bread. Dave and Garcia had pasta with a white sauce with garlic bread and Lewis had a big salad with what Aaron could smell was some of Spencer's homemade Italian dressing as well as spicy grilled chicken. She had rolls as well.

Aaron relaxed into his seat as he took the first bite. The team dug in with fervor. Home cooked meals were always missed on the road. Aaron watched the team as they relaxed more and more as they ate and it was then that he saw that there was a new chair in the room, between him and Dave. He looked and saw an extra set of silverware. He wondered if Anderson had his own meal and was supposed to join them when he heard Spencer's telltale ring tone echo in the bullpen. He looked and saw him carrying a plate of salad in one hand as well as a cup of coffee in the other. He balanced the plate on the coffee and silenced the phone without taking it out of his pants. He looked up and smiled at Aaron before going towards the stairs. 

Seconds later, he was sitting down in the chair and leaning into Aaron's side for a few seconds before he pulled back. 

"Thank you," everyone said as they swallowed the food in their mouths and smiled at him. 

"You are welcome. With traffic times and the small delay in landing, I had enough time to make sure everyone had something they liked to eat."

"You are a god," Garcia said before she blew him a kiss. 

"I know it was a hard case. I don't want to know about it but I know it was hard." Spencer reached under the table and gripped Aaron's thigh squeezing. "This is small pittance but I knew it would make it so you all could get through the day."

"Cruz gave us a week off. Well, eleven days. If we get our reports and case files done today we aren't back until the Monday after next," Aaron said. He used his spoon to snag a cut up bit of chicken from Spencer's salad pop it into his mouth before his lover could react. Spencer cracked with with the tines of his fork on the back of the hand but he was smiling as he did it.

The discussion turned from case to what they were all going to do over their leave. Aaron knew that Garcia was included in the leave but that she already told him that she wasn't going until she got searchers out for more accidents and suicides that fit the case they had been on. He agreed and would be talking to Cruz about the far reaching effects of the case. 

The sound of running feet and then Anderson bursting into the room had Spencer jumping but the team just looked at him. He was just standing there staring at Aaron with a piece of paper in his hand. After a near minute, Aaron got up and took the paper from him. His eyes read over it and he just stared. Spencer got up and directed him to sit down, handing over the paper to Dave. Aaron was speechless. 

"Elevator accident?" Dave questioned. 

"Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Elle Greenaway died in an elevator accident five hours ago. It dropped from the top of the hotel she was staying in. New York FBI is only investigating since she used to be one of their own and they let her former team know."

"Another accident?" Lewis asked. 

"Agreed," Aaron said. He looked down at his stew and finished the last few bites quickly. The rest of the team was quick in finishing off their food as well. "Garcia I want that search done now. We can start our break after we get some of this taken care of. Everyone else case file and reports from this case and then we can go from what Garcia finds."

The team scattered. Aaron kissed the side of Spencer's face before he stood up. 

"If you guys need dinner brought in let me know," Spencer said. 

Aaron nodded and then he was gone from the room. Garcia already had the parameters for the deaths he was looking for. He went to his office to call Cruz and get a meeting set up. If he was right, there was a serial killer out there that was making it look like suicides and accidents. 

XxXxXxX

Two months, Aaron sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It had taken two months for Garcia to be able to narrow down her search enough to present to the team. The doors to the round table room were shut. It was barely six and already it felt much later. Garcia had her laptop in front of her and was finishing compiling her results. The rest of the team was silent around them. 

"Going by the parameters that Hotch set me out with I found six hundred and thirty five deaths but adding a few other parameters like taking out literal acts of God like floods, tornados, and other things that even our UnSub couldn't do. I have four hundred and ninety nine deaths, including our five from Firebaugh. In the aftermath of their death or before, they were found to be involved in something illegal. That something though wasn't just like, you know money theft or identity theft. What they did directly damaged another person. Rape, murder, torture, and other things. All of these span over twenty years."

Garcia clicked the remote and a list of names started to scroll over the screen. She looked at Aaron and then back at the list. "There were some names I almost threw off but similar aspects of some seemingly random acts of violence match others. Like this." Another click and a picture of a knife came up on the screen. Aaron knew that knife. He looked at her. "This knife was used in the stabbing to death of a man on the courthouse steps in Texas. Mark Harrison was stabbed with that knife nine times as he was leaving after fighting a drunk driving charge. The man who killed him was a violent schizophrenic who had been off his meds and talked about a man who told him what he needed to do. Mark Harrison was the stepfather of..."

"Adam Jackson," Aaron said as he connected it. "When?"

"Seven days after Foyet was stabbed. The knife was left on scene in the same position that Foyet's was left before the man who stabbed Harrison fled on foot. It wasn't a long chase as he was scared of cars."

"Elle was the last that I've been able to find. She was the four hundred and ninety ninth."

"How come no one has connected these?" Dave asked, looking at the names on the screen. 

"That took some digging," Garcia said. She clicked the remote and lists of methods popped up. "Severe allergies and car accidents are the top of the list. It's not until I had a few of the more recent accidents looked into that I find that the same flaw was found in the computer systems of the cars. Then a flaw like it was found in the environmental controls of a research lab in New York that ended with the death of thirty people who upon their death it was found were doing all manner of illegal experiments on humans in their care. All of the patients were there voluntarily to look into their mental diseases and to help find cures or better medicines for it. Of the near five hundred deaths, fifty are related to or are a direct BAU case. Those are only in the past ten years. Most of the cases are ones where the killer escaped punishment or we never found the killer until after their death. I tried to track how the UnSub got information on our cases but almost all of them were high profile so a search of the regular Internet gave me everything I needed. Except for Foyet." 

Garcia set down the remote and looked at Aaron. "Then I started digging on the darknet. There I found everything that I needed. The Internet name of our UnSub is Doctor Phibes. Phibes is a man in a Vincent Price movie who gets revenge on his now dead wife's doctors who in his mind were incompetent and because of that she died during an operation. On the darknet, Doctor Phibes or just called The Doctor by the users, leaves a list with breadcrumbs when he kills someone and other users trace them back to figure it out. All of the kills are listed on there but never by him. He only leaves the breadcrumbs. All four hundred and ninety nine deaths that I found are listed."

"Why Greenaway?"

"The case file on her shooting of Lee was released to the darknet. There is a thriving group of people who it seems are obsessed with a lot of things to do with law enforcement gone wrong. I've turned all of this over to the NSA and the CIA. There was a video that after I accessed it I was unable to again. That shows a drunk Elle telling someone in a club that she killed a man in the line of duty because he was going to get away with rape. That she had no reason and only killed him because she could. Two weeks later, The Doctor killed her."

"Why does he do this? Does someone pay him?" JJ asked. 

"No. Money never changes hands and there is a board that tries to figure out who he is but again once I got into it, I couldn't find it again. I think that he's playing with me. Sir, the last case that was connected with the BAU was the death of Peter Lewis. Someone hacked his prison record and listed him as a child rapist. It was still on the file and was accidentally printed on the prison library's printer."

"And you can't trace him?" Aaron asked. 

Garcia shook her head. "No. I assume it's a male since he took on the name of Doctor Phibes but it could be a woman. He's killed a five hundredth time and it's the first time that he's claimed a full kill. He's being vague on the information about who it was except to say that this man's death is for the man's weakness and for his inability to see or care about what was going on around him."

"Whatever that means," Morgan said. 

Aaron's phone rang and he looked at the number. He'd kept it programmed even though he hadn't heard from the young man since his father had left the BAU. Before he touched to answer he looked up and saw on the screen on the wall, Gideon. The rest of the team was looking as well. He looked like he was asleep in bed. Except for the small bottle on his chest. Aaron looked down at Stephen's name and answered the phone. 

"Hotchner." He listened as Stephen told him that he hadn't heard from his father in a while so he drove to his cabin to check on him and found him dead of an overdose of Dilaudid. He tuned out the sounds of the team getting into action and Garcia tapping away at the keys of her keyboard. Aaron knew that this was Phibes' five hundredth kill and he knew why. He felt sick as he listened. He promised Stephen that he would be there as soon as he could. 

Before he left the room after hanging up, Aaron looked at Garcia. "Every second of free time you have is connecting all of this and figuring out exactly who has done all of this."

"Sir!"

XxXxXxX

Aaron entered the loft and stopped in his tracks when he saw Spencer standing at the stove in nothing but his own underwear and a t-shirt of Aaron's. The sound system was playing opera at a loud enough volume that it didn't hurt his ears but enough to cover any sounds. He watched his lover as he danced around while stirring something on the stove in a skillet. All he could smell was garlic, onion, and some form of seared meat. His mind flashed back to the briefing that he'd had with Garcia before leaving the office. 

"It's been a month and a half, that doesn't leave me with a lot of confidence," Aaron had told her when she'd come in telling him that she had her results finally.

"In all fairness, Sir. I have nothing. It's truly nothing. The Doctor seemed to like mass deaths and deaths that he could trigger from anywhere. Of the deaths that we know he has to be on hand for, we have fifteen people that were in ten cities at the time of the deaths. But that's the only connection and those are single or double deaths. There is one person who was in eleven cities but his work brought him there for all of them. Lectures in psychology classes. The colleges reached out to him and not the other way around so it's all very circumstantial at best. The only other connection that the man has to the whole thing is that he is connected with the BAU but wasn't for about half the cases."

Aaron looked at her. She was unwilling to mention a name so Aaron was fairly certain he knew who it was. 

"But other cases are more connected with other members. Seven cases are Gideon and Rossi's from before you joined the BAU. Only three cases are ones for after you knew him. I traced him totally sir and none of them have any connection with him at all. He's no more a potential than the other fifteen or really any other person in the world. I can't link enough to even connect anyone to this. He wasn't in DC when Foyet was killed. He was in Vegas visiting his mother. He wasn't in Texas when Harrison was killed. I can't connect him at all. I cleared him, Sir. I cleared all of them that I linked with the UnSub. I can't find anything Sir."

The thought has stuck in his mind though that Spencer was even connected at all. As he stood looking at him he thought about how different Spencer's life was than any other that Aaron had ever come across. It's what had drawn him to him in the beginning. Other than his ability to suck cock. Before Foyet, the most sedentary he was was when he was in DC with Aaron. The loft had been bought not long after Aaron had finally fully met him at the academy. The thought that Spencer had orchestrated the meeting between them at the college and everything that came after to keep an eye on the BAU, it was a fleeting thought but it was on par with the level of genius of the UnSub they were after. 

Spencer's whole financial support was based on his ability to get books published in both the fiction and nonfiction worlds, the lectures he gave, and his ability to stay under the radar when he wanted something large and he would gamble. After Foyet, his life had revolved more and more around Aaron. 

Then Aaron saw his lover do a little butt wiggle in his underwear and spun around. His eyes flashed with fear as he took in someone looking at him. He screamed and dropped the wooden spoon in his hands. Aaron watched him scramble for the metal meat tenderizer on the counter beside him before his eyes registered that it was Aaron in front of him. 

"AARON HOTCHNER!" Spencer screamed shaking the meat tenderizer at him. He dropped it back to the counter and laid his hand over his heart, leaning over. Aaron stepped up to him and pulled him close, kissing him. Spencer fought him for a few seconds before giving into the kiss. He felt him reach out for something and then he felt hands in his hair, one was pressing him closer while the other actually grabbed a few strands. He felt something in the pressing hand, like a small box. He reached down and lifted his lover up by his ass, turning them to set him on the counter of the island. Only then did he pull back and look him in the eyes. He saw so much love in those eyes and pushed all thoughts of Spencer as the most prolific serial killer ever out of his mind. He'd know. He would know if his lover was a killer. "You ruined my surprise!"

"What?" Aaron looked at the stove behind him and saw that it was his favorite meal. It was complicated to make so Spencer didn't make it often. As he turned back, he moved one of his hands to snatch whatever it was in Spencer's hand out. His partner squeaked and tried to get it back from him but he stepped back out of reach. He saw that it was a ring box and looked at him in shock. He opened it to find a set of four rings nestled inside. Two were obviously wedding bands with matching engagement rings with a single stone inlaid to the bands. He stepped back up to Spencer.

The younger man grabbed the two engagement rings out and Aaron noticed that one was smaller than the other. One for each of them. He grabbed the smaller of the two from his hand, pulling him into a kiss as he felt his band slip over his finger. "Yes." Aaron slid Spencer's over his finger as he coaxed him into a deeper kiss, Spencer wrapped his legs around him just as Aaron stepped back, carrying Spencer with him. He reached out once he had the younger man settled in his arms and switched off the stove. He didn't care about dinner. All he cared about was getting to fuck the man he loved and was now engaged to. 

He knew how many steps it would take to get him from the kitchen area to the bed so he carefully counted while Spencer tried to suck his brains out. When he was close, he turned and backed up until the foot of the bed brushed his legs. He dropped back, taking Spencer with him. His fiancé laughed as their teeth clashed. He felt fingers at his shirt and helped Spencer strip his upper body of his clothes. When he was half naked, he returned the favor, throwing his shirt away as soon as it was off of Spencer. Flipping them over, Aaron slid down the bed, taking Spencer's underwear with him as he did. As soon as he could, he stood up to strip the rest of his clothes off, including his shoes. 

Spencer splayed his legs on the bed and started to fist his cock, enticing Aaron back into bed even quicker. He only detoured away from kissing Spencer again so that he could grab the lube. As soon as he moved close with it, his lover grabbed it and quick as lightning had him tipped on his back, straddling his hips. Aaron watched him as he prepped himself. Aaron loved to fuck him and Spencer loved to be fucked. It was rare for Aaron to be penetrated but when it did happen, it was wonderful. Aaron waited for him to finish prepping himself before he tried to flip them back over but Spencer settled all of his weight onto his arms, pushing him down into the bed. 

Aaron settled onto his back and bent his knees to give himself leverage. As soon as Spencer was sliding down him, Aaron thrust up. Spencer had to grab a hold of his knees to stay upright. The way that his eyes fell closed as soon as Aaron had a good rhythm told Aaron that he was feeling pleasure even if he was silent the entire time. Too many emotions, Spencer told him before. When he was sure that Spencer was gone on the feel of Aaron inside of him, he rolled them. Carefully sliding back inside him as the younger man wrapped his legs around him. Spencer pulled him close for a kiss. His eyes were open and there was so much emotion in them that Aaron couldn't look away. He stared into his eyes as they shifted from fucking to making love. The pace slowed and Aaron gentled his thrusts. He lost track of time, lost in the feel of Spencer's body wrapped around his own, the feel of himself sliding in and out of him. 

Spencer came first, the only time that they looked away from each other. Aaron wasn't able to hold himself back either. He collapsed down on top of Spencer and wrapped his arms around him.

Opening his eyes, Aaron didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep until he saw that it was dark out. The smell of dinner filled the loft and he sat up to look and find Spencer, who was at the counter, plating up food. He was dressed solely in Aaron's dress shirt, buttoned all the way up. When he bent down, Aaron knew that he didn't even have underwear on. Not wanting to feel under dressed, Aaron found his underwear and untangled them from his pants. He slipped them on and sat back against the head of the bed. On the nightstand on Aaron's side was two glasses of wine, filled, with the bottle beside it. Spencer had planned a romantic dinner and he'd ruined it but that was fine with him. He liked dinners like this. Tangled around each other in bed, relaxed and happy. 

Spencer padded closer with two plates in hand, Aaron took both so that he could slip into bed. The younger man went right for his side, cuddling in there. Aaron balanced his plate on his knees so he could wrap his left hand around his fiancé. He'd always been able to eat with either hand, even if his left was his dominant. 

"It didn't get ruined. Just might be a little more...flavorful as the chilies sat in the sauce for longer than normal."

"Tastes just fine," Aaron said as he speared a piece of meat. "So, wedding plans."

"I'm planning it all. Garcia and JJ can just stay away from it." 

"You are more than welcome to tell Garcia that she has to stay away."

"I will. Don't worry. Since our birthdays are in the late fall I was thinking a spring wedding. Something small. Maybe at Rock Creek Park? At Old Stone House? We have to have the reception elsewhere but since it's mainly just the team, I don't see where we can just do a meal afterwards."

"How long have you been planning this?" Aaron looked at the clock, he'd been asleep for a little over two hours. He hadn't realized exactly how hungry he was until he looked down and about half of his food was gone. 

"An hour?" Spencer turned to look at the clock on the wall. "One hour and seven minutes. I only took a small nap and then started dinner again. You were a lazy bones and slept."

"As long as I know where to go and it's just us and the team, I'm fine with whatever."

"Mom always said that she saw me getting married in a garden or around nature. Since she can't be there, that's what I want."

"Whatever you want. And I mean that. Tell me when and where and I'll be there." Spencer turned and smiled at him. He leaned in and was granted with a kiss. As he pulled back, the reflection of light glinted off Spencer's ring. "Do you have that lecture tomorrow at Georgetown still?"

"Yes. So you get to tell the team yourself. I'll stop by after the lecture so it'll be late afternoon."

"Good." Aaron finished off his food and settled down, putting the plate on the floor. He grabbed Spencer's fork from him and after a few seconds, he won the battle for it. He fed his fiancé the last few bites before putting Spencer's plate with his own. Then he pulled him into his arms, settling down on the bed. He wasn't tired anymore but he wanted to cuddle. Spencer settled into his arms, tracing nonsense patterns on his arm as they talked about the wedding and who exactly was going to be invited to it that was connected with the team. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron was late for work for the first time in years the next morning. He was dressed down for once as well. As soon as he entered the bullpen everyone looked at him. Morgan and Garcia were at JJ's desk talking while Lewis was sitting at her own talking to Dave. He only smiled at them and started towards his office. As he passed JJ's desk he heard the gasp and his hand was grabbed. 

"You got engaged!" Garcia squealed before she threw her arms around him. Aaron allowed the hug, knowing that the whole team had always been worried about him and Spencer actually tying the knot. They had been happy with what they had but this was the perfect time for them.

"I did. Spencer cooked a wonderful dinner, had a perfect vintage of wine to drink. It was lovely," Aaron said as he let go of Penelope to allow JJ and then Dave to hug him. He endured the kisses on each cheek from the older man. Morgan and Lewis just shook his hand. He was thankful for that. "Spencer will be around later today. He has a lecture at Georgetown."

The screech of speakers from the round table room drew every eye in the room to it. The whole of the team moved towards it and saw that the screen in the room was flashing. It was a link. The screen stopped flashing and the link stayed, black on the white background. Aaron watched Garcia write it down and then she was out of the room. The rest of the team followed. 

By the time the team was situated around her monitors, Garcia had the link up. It was just a short paragraph.

_Doctor Phibes would like to thank you all for the help over the years in finding my prey but as of the hit on Jason Gideon, I am now retired. I'll stay in the darknet making sure that no one ever gets close but I'll not kill again._

Aaron read the words for a second time. "Garcia print that please. I need to talk to Cruz." Whatever trail they had any chance of finding was going to go cold. Cruz had already been in contact with every agency that had eyes on the Internet all over the world and no one had found a hint of who Phibes could be. The looking was still happening but Aaron had a sneaking suspicion that he'd never be found now. 

Garcia promised to keep an eye out but she was afraid of the same thing as him. Aaron let himself be talked into a meal with the team to celebrate his now coming nuptials. He had to push the case from his mind because if not he was going to obsess. He'd work on it like he had the Reaper case for those ten years. 

Dave chose the place and Aaron texted Spencer to meet them there at the reservation time. When the team came all in a single SUV, Aaron wasn't shocked to see Spencer at the bar with a laptop open, typing away. When Aaron stepped up behind him and kissed his cheek, Spencer hummed as he closed the laptop. Aaron recognized that it was a fiction story. 

"Ready?" Aaron whispered in his ear as Spencer slipped the laptop into his computer bag. He turned on the stool and smiled at Aaron.

"Always."

"Good. Let's get this over with." 

The discussion of the wedding was put off until after food had been served, thankfully. By then Spencer had relaxed around the team again. Interactions with the team were few and far between. He was busy and when he wasn't Aaron didn't like to share his time with Spencer. So it was quick meals with the team. The only significant amout of time that Spencer spent around the team was JJ and Will's wedding. It was also during that time period where Aaron had given up his apartment to live with Spencer. Spencer's place was quiet and he had no real neighbors. They knew that he had grown up in Las Vegas and had gone to school in California. While there he'd started to write to help destress himself. That was all they knew. Aaron knew a lot more. 

"So Spencer, I know you are from Las Vegas and went to school in California but you've never talked about your parents."

"Lived in Las Vegas until I was ten. After my mother was killed by a drunk driver, my father shipped me off to a boarding school in California and I was there until I graduated. My father made another student's mother my guardian ad litem and she signed off on my going to Cal-Tech. I stayed with her when school wasn't in session. It's when I started to do a lot of my fiction writing. Mother had schizophrenia and it was that that got me into psychology. When I turned sixteen I got emancipated as I was already a published author and was making enough to support myself coupled with the trust fund I had from my mother's insurance. I've not seen my father since we met in court when I was sixteen. He's never tried to find me and I've never cared to want to know him."

"So who is going to be on your side? The mother who took you in?" Garcia asked. Aaron could see her wheels turning in her head.

"No. I was thankful for what she did for me but I didn't keep in touch. She wasn't very happy that I turned out to be anything other than straight." Spencer reached over and grabbed Aaron's tumbler of scotch and drained half of it. Talking about the past was the only time that Spencer ever drank anything more than wine. The waitress stepped up to the table and Aaron held up two fingers and pointed at his drink as Spencer drained the second half of it. He'd not drink more than two and Aaron hadn't even got a drink of that first one so he'd be able to drive. He leaned back and rested his hand on Spencer's thigh. His lover looked at him with a small smile on his face. "It'll just be me."

"Well, I offer my place."

"Aaron and I discussed Rock Creek Park. Since it's just going to be a small party we fit the limits. I got the paperwork started today. I already have a gap of lectures and book tour things in late April and then I would to have a few weeks before I have to be back to anything work related. I just have to see what dates are open for what at the park and I'll let you all know."

"You don't want help?" Garcia asked.

"Sorry, Garcia. I want to plan my own wedding." Spencer leaned back at the table as the waitress set down a tumbler of scotch in front of him and then another in front of Aaron, taking away the empty one. 

"Of course." Garcia didn't look happy but Aaron knew there was little that would make Spencer budge and he wasn't going to do a thing to make him upset. 

"You never said what happened to the man who hit your mother," Morgan pointed out. 

"He died about two years later. The newspaper reported it as an alcohol related death but it was never investigated. He'd lost his license but was in and out of jail. No one missed him."

Morgan looked at Aaron but he ignored him. Spencer seemed emotionless sometimes but it was something that had happened twenty three years before. Obviously he'd accepted it and worked past it. But Morgan watched him all night. Like he was waiting for him to crack. The second glass of scotch for Spencer was sipped throughout the rest of the meal and when dessert was ordered, he switched to coffee. Aaron settled into his chair more, pulling Spencer to lean into him. The younger man fought him for a few seconds, only to pick up his chair and move it to where there was little space between it and Aaron's. Then he leaned into him. 

The discussion thankfully turned away from Spencer's past and the wedding and as it did, Spencer relaxed more and more. Spencer didn't like to talk about his past and it had taken Aaron a decade to get the whole truth of his childhood from him. Aaron had shared his own horrors of childhood and it had helped him get the whole truth from Spencer. They were a pair of broken men and it had taken Aaron a long time get the word love out of Spencer. It had only come when the younger man had been perfectly ready. 

Spencer had admitted that he'd never meant to fall in love with him. It had been an accident. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with him but Aaron had pulled him in and hadn't let him go. One night when he'd been half asleep, Aaron remembered him uttering that it was stupid that he'd gone back to his apartment that night after meeting each other at the academy again. That he could have blown it. When they'd woke up the next morning Aaron had asked what he'd almost blown but even with Spencer's eidetic memory, he had no clue what Aaron was talking about. He'd let it go and it was strange that he thought about it then. 

Aaron pushed thoughts of the past out of his mind. Spencer and he were the future. He had Spencer and that was all he needed. The past didn't matter.  
**The End**


End file.
